


I'll show you how to touch me

by Rebel_Captain



Series: Independent Love Song [2]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: And Orla being Orla, Discussions of sex, F/M, Ft Erin's diary, I ain't writing two underage teens having sex, or Erin mentions sex and Orla's just reading along, rated mature for the themes, sex is very much implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Captain/pseuds/Rebel_Captain
Summary: Orla goes back to an old habit, and James and Erin get closer.





	I'll show you how to touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, how about that finale! I'm a bit late to the party, but I was away so I had 0 time to write. Anyway, here's the next part of the series! My next instalment will be focused specifically on the aftermath of episode 6, this one is set around nine days before.
> 
> Enjoy!

**It's me again; Erin Quinn! You shouldn't be too surprised, given that you're my diary, of course. But introducing one's self is polite, innit? Mammy always says so, anyway.**

**What's changed since my last update, you may ask?**

**Grand question! A lot, a lot. [blank] and I are still trying to keep things quiet, because everyone else thinks it was just a kiss between two singletons and that they got over it. A very romantic, movie like kiss, mind you, but obviously we never got over it because it's been two months since and... God, he must use chapstick, no lad's got a mouth that soft, right? I've decided to keep [blank]'s name out of it, because Orla doesn't know when to keep her nose out of this diary-**

Orla huffed lightly, shaking her head and continuing to read. Erin's thoughts really were fascinating.

  **-and goodness knows if she'll be reading it aloud again-**

one time! 

  **-I figured it was high time to inform you of a severe life update, one that's changed my whole life, really. And his, I hope? God, I hope. Long story short, dearest diary, where Michelle has only lost half of her virginity (which I still don't understand, at all, how can you only lose _half?_ ), I lost the full thing! I know it's considered a weird thing to talk about, but we all know I'm about breaking social barriers! Taking them down one virginity conversation at a time.**

Orla blinked, staring at the diary in her hands. She should stop reading, she really should. This wasn't at all like the times Erin would talk about kissing her pillow, or talk about David Donnelly. This was about her having _sex_. With _James_. Orla's nose scrunched up a bit at that. She didn't see the appeal in James, or in most boys, or girls. Or sex. But if Erin and James were happy, then let them have a weird, sweaty writhing time to themselves. 

She shuddered at the mental image. They make fun of her for step aerobics, but they'd rather do _that_? 

**[blank] was lovely about it. He was weirdly petrified about the whole thing, I dunno if he was scared about not getting it up? Which, by the way, there was definitely no problem with. Dicks are kinda funny looking though, aren't they? Anyway, let me set the scene-**

Orla shut the diary, putting it back in its place. It was one thing to read about that Erin had had sex with James, or that his dick apparently looked a little funny, but it was another to read Erin describing the act. While Orla was nosy about her cousin's life (mostly out of concern, Erin was sometimes too headstrong, and Orla felt the need to know her better to try and help the headstrongedness in her cousin), she wasn't eager to read about her sex life. 

"I hope his dick was crackin' enough for you, Erin." she whispered to the diary, giving it a little pat before leaving her cousin's bedroom.

* * *

 

**One week ago, November 21st, 1995.**

James had invited Erin over to his that afternoon. Michelle and his aunt were out hunting for new skirts for Michelle ("That skirt's gettin' too short, madam, I don't want you goin' around like you work on a street corner!"), so James asked Erin if she wanted to come and finish up her homework with him. Goodness knows the Quinn household wasn't exactly the most peaceful of environments for homework.

"I've been staring at this for so long I've forgotten what an equation is meant to look like." he muttered, staring at his quiz sheet for maths. He focused on the radio for a moment- ah, Boyzone. Not his favourite, but a welcome distraction for a minute or two. 

Erin was no better, really. She'd always found that she flourished best in her more creative classes, what did she even need maths for anyway? "We could take a break? Cool off our minds, procrastinate on actually finishin' this." 

James nodded, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Yeah, seems like a solid plan."

Erin leaned back in her seat, stretching with a little groan. James found his gaze dropping to the little bit of skin revealed when her shirt rode up a tad. He swallowed, shifting a little in his seat uncomfortably. His eyes drifted down to her legs. She was wearing a skirt today, along with some thick tights for the winter weather. Still, he couldn't help but stare, and he was suddenly aware that his jeans were... seeming awfully tight. In his lower region. Specifically. _Jesus._

"James?" she questioned, arching a brow at the odd look on his face.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he blurted out, standing up, but angling his body away from her. She scrunched her nose up in confusion. _Weirdo_. "I'm thirsty. It's so hot in here, isn't it?"

"...James it's November," she said slowly, narrowing her eyes. "Are you feelin' arlight?" she asked, looking her boyfriend up and down. 

"Fine, perfectly fine." his voice had gone up an octave, and he poured himself a glass of water. He tried counting to ten in his head a few times, but every time he got to seven, his mind drifted back to Erin's midriff, or her rather nice legs (even when covered by tights).

Erin rolled her eyes, getting up and heading over to him. "If you're freakin' out about the maths sheet then-" she came over to him, leaning against the counter beside him and giving him her best seductive face. He smiled. "-I'll gladly be a willin' distraction." she grinned, winking at him. It got a snort from him, which made her smile.

A moment of quiet went by, Erin thoughtfully staring at James and James taking sips of his water.

"You're already distracting me." he said quietly, setting the empty glass in the sink and looking at her. Her cheeks went a delightful shade of pink. Something stirred in his stomach. _Michelle shaving her legs, Jenny Joyce singing about loving Monday of all fucking things, greasy chippy food._

"Oh?" Erin breathed, stepping closer to him. He swallowed- _dear jesus she smells good. What is that? Perfume? Does Mrs Quinn have some really nice detergent? I should ask, it smells lovely_ \- and his hands reached out to settle on her waist. "And, if it's not... not too much trouble to ask, how am I distracting you?" she asked, rather breathlessly as she rested her hands on his chest.

James grinned, his thumb finding it's way under her shirt and idly rubbing little circles against her skin. Erin hummed a little at the action. "Well..." he started, sweeping her hair away from her neck and leaning down to press a kiss to her jaw, then her neck. "For starters you smell bloody fantastic, new perfume?" he asked, and she gave a little nod, squirming where she stood from his kisses to her neck. "Second, you're brilliant, which distracts me nearly every day, Erin. And third, don't get me started on your legs." he teased, grinning against her skin.

"My legs?" she questioned, arching a brow.

"Your legs." he confirmed, unbuttoning the first button of her shirt so he could find somewhere to strategically place a hickey. Erin and James have been going out for two months now, so, really, they've had this song and dance before. 

"Weird taste you've got there, James." she muttered, closing her eyes and gripping his t-shirt tightly between her fists. An all familiar sensation came over her- akin to having an itch you couldn't scratch- and _god_ , she just wanted James to touch her, and _not_ through clothes. 

"Says the girl from Derry dating the 'wee English fella'." he quipped, his hands moving down her waist, over her backside and to her thighs. He gently lifted her up, depositing her on the counter and stepping between her legs.

"Come off it, you're an absolute ride and everyone knows it." she scoffed, tilting her head back to give him better access to her neck. He unbuttoned her shirt, pushing it over her shoulders and down her arms. She shrugged it off, chucking it to the side. James quickly leaned back down, pressing gentle kisses to her skin. He was always gentle with her, and she adored it. The radio crackled for a moment as the next song came on, but Erin didn't focus much on that, neither did James.

 

_You could say this was an independent love song_  
_It's nothing like to us what love meant to them_  
_But, that's not to say the love we have isn't big or that strong_  
_I'm doing it a different way_  
_I'm doing it a different way_

 

Erin groaned a little as he pressed a kiss to a sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck. James grinned against her skin, pressing kisses, bites and sucking against the skin there. Erin squirmed on the counter, itching to rub her legs together, or _something_. Instead, she reached out, grabbing the hem of James's t-shirt and pulling it up. He moved away from her to pull his t-shirt off, chucking it over onto the table. 

 

_You might say this is another boring love song_  
_To be together and forever be true_  
_And so today it's much the same as it was then_  
_I'm doing it a different way_  
_I'm doing it a different way_

 

 

Erin reached out, pulling him closer to her and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. One James eagerly returned, but, he was soon kissing his way back down her neck, rather eager to finish off that hickey. Erin found herself letting out a giggle, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly. But, she gently grabbed his chin in her hand, so she could lean in and kiss him again. She opened her mouth slightly, groaning when his tongue darted across her upper lip. In retaliation, she lightly nipped at his lower lip, resulting in a moan from James.

 

_I'll show you how to take me_  
_Go down go down_  
_And I'll show you how to turn me_  
_Right on right on_  
_And I'll show you how to touch me_  
_Right on right on right on_  
_Right on right on right on_

 

James rested his hands back on her waist, though one hand soon started lightly rubbing up and down her back. His hand often lingered by the clasp of her bra, but he was quick to pull his hand away every time he noticed. _We're not that far yet, I don't want to push her._

 

_Now it's fine that many men will look my way_  
_And I'll let them take me home and let them show me the way_  
_And sure I'll like a few but I'll leave the rest to play_  
_I'm doing it a different way_  
_I'm doing it a different way_

Her hands roamed up and down his chest, one settling in his hair. She gently pulled at the strands, resulting in a gasp and then a groan of her name. The way he moaned her name... god it made heat rush through her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer and... _oh jesus, I can feel his fuckin' boner_ , she thought, struggling not to moan at the way it felt to be so pressed against him. James had stilled, his eyes squeezed shut and breath a little shuddery.

"James?" she questioned, starting to wonder if she'd done something wrong. "Did I-" she started, but he cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he reassured her, as if he knew what she was thinking. "I just... it was a bit much for a second is all."

Erin paused, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. "Do you want to stop?" she asked, heart sinking at the thought.

"Fuck no!" he blurted out, eyes wide. "I mean, unless you want to stop? We can stop if you want to." he said, and she paused. If they didn't stop now, then they wouldn't. At all. They'd have sex, and she knew that, deep down. Admittedly, nerves went through her at the thought, and she looked up into James's eyes. They were full of concern. Concern for her and her well being. But they were also full of affection, an affection that made her just want to hold him close to her and never let go.

"I don't want to stop." she whispered, and with that he slammed his lips against hers, and she was kissing back just as hard.

 

_I'm gonna show you how to take me_   
_Go down go down_   
_And I'll show you how to turn me_   
_Right on right on_   
_And I'll show you how to touch me_   
_Right on right on right on_   
_Right on right on right on_

 

"Wait, wait, wait!" she said, pulling away from him, gasping for air. "Your room, please. I'd rather not have your aunt or Michelle find out we had sex in their kitchen. And I don't think I even want to have sex in a kitchen, it's ridiculously unhygienic and- why are you lookin' at me like that." she paused her rambling, furrowing her brows at the dopey grin on his lips.

 

_In a different way, in a different way_   
_In a different way, in a different way_   
_In a different way, in a different way_   
_In a different way_

 

"You're adorable." he beamed, pecking her lips once, then twice, then-

 

_I'll show you how to take me_   
_Go down go down_   
_And I'll show you how to turn me_   
_Right on right on_   
_And I'll show you how to touch me_   
_Right on right on right on_   
_Right on right on right on_

 

"Seriously, your room." she cut in, hopping off the counter and gathering up their clothes. She marched her way to his bedroom, and he followed her, his heart pounding. He shut the door, then, for good measure, propped his desk chair against it. 

He turned to face Erin, who was sat on his bed with her hands on her lap. He sat down beside her, the pair staring ahead of them in silence.

"Nervous?" he asked her after a moment or two, looking down at her.

"A bit, yeah." she muttered, looking back at him. "You?"

"Yeah." he said quietly, swallowing. "You sure you-"

"I want to, James," she said softly, smiling at him. "I really, really do."

"Good." he breathed, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, considerably more gentle than before. She responded just as gently, her hand hesitantly coming to rest on his lap. He stiffened, but then quickly relaxed, resting his hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer to him.

He paused when he felt a hand drift over his crotch, glancing down to find Erin unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He pushed them down his hips a bit, but didn't do much else. James tangled a hand in her hair, half tempted to have an internal monologue about how damn soft and shiny it was. He gently pushed her down onto his bed, shifting so that he was hovering above her.

"Is this okay?" he asked, nerves welling up in his stomach.

"More than okay." she mumbled, pushing her skirt, tights and underwear down at the same time. James felt his mouth grow dry, watching Erin remove herself of her bra too.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, pure awe in his voice. Erin blushed, glancing away from him, but in a bold move, she reached out, gripping his belt loops.

"I feel like you're overdressed, James." she grinned, and he quickly got to work on pushing down his jeans and boxers, fumbling with trying to get his socks off too.

"Feel a bit better now?" he asked, cheeks aflame as she looked him up and down, her own cheeks darkening to match his. 

"I haven't felt this bloody fantastic in a long, long time." she grinned, pulling him down to kiss her.

* * *

 

_You could say this was an independent love song_   
_It's nothing like to us what love meant to them_   
_But that's not to say the love we have isn't good or that strong_   
_I'm doing it a different way_   
_I'm doing it a different way._


End file.
